The Family Curse
by veggiegirl13
Summary: Why am I moving in with my cousin Sam? Why is it so important I get 'acquainted' with our culture? What do I have in common with Leah? And, what , o what is wrong with Paul?
1. Chapter 1

"All passengers please buckle up; we are coming in for a landing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilght, or anything twilight related. **

**Chapter 1 **

"All passengers please buckle up; we are coming in for a landing." I heard as I began to wake up after the 6 hour ride. I rubbed my eyes, and stretched the best I could, given the tight proximities.

I quickly snapped the belt in, and glanced out the window watching as we dropped below the clouds. They looked dark and ominous. It scared me slightly to be on a plane in a storm. I wished we could land faster.

"Calm down sweetie you'll be fine." A kind old lady next to me said while she patted my hands. I looked down and realized I was shaking, I quickly calmed myself.

The problem was I wasn't shaking because of my fear of the storm. Sure I was not excited about that but I have been on plenty of plane rides and I knew it wasn't a big deal. The real reason I was shaking was because I am being forced to live with my cousin Sam and his fiancé and I have never even met them. I mean they are probably nice people but that doesn't mean that I like moving in with complete strangers. I don't even know why I am. My dad only told me I needed to get 'acquainted with our culture'.

Yea, our culture, Quileute or something. I don't know anything about except its some Native American tribe on the Olympic peninsula.

I didn't really mind moving. In fact I like making new friends, but it seems so pointless to just up and leave in the middle of the school year.

"Excuse me, we've landed, you may get off now." An older stewardess told me gently as I stood up and noticed the plane was empty. I quickly grabbed my carry-on and exited.

"Nikki? Is that you?" I heard a sweet voice call; I looked around searching for the voice.

"Emily? Sam? Hullo?" I called before I saw a beautiful young woman with a scarred face and a tall stern man. They waved, and walked up to me.

"Hey there, you look just like your mother. I'm Emily and this is your cousin Sam. Are you ready to go?" The women questioned.

"Uh, yeah. I just need to get grab my bags." I answered before I turned to go search for my luggage.

Hours later I find myself staring out the window in the backseat of Sam's truck. What do I see? Well there's some green, a little green, and let's not forget the green. Yup, and you know what else there is…RAIN! It was actually really beautiful, but that wasn't the point.

I tried to ignore the babbling conversation of the sappy lovebirds in the front seat. They weren't actually saying anything sappy, but they would look at each other with pure adoration. It was quite awkward and when I looked at them I felt like I was intruding. So yeah, I have been staring out the window counting the spaces between the yellow dashed lines for the whole ride. Yes, pathetic, but I was going crazy with boredom and nervousness.

"Alright, we are here." Emily replied as the car came to a stop. I looked at the small house, it seemed cozy but I could see it being a tight squeeze.

I got out of the car and quickly grabbed my bags from the trunk. Well the smaller bags, Sam had insisted carrying the larger bags. I didn't mind though.

"Ok, follow me I'm sure you want to get settled in." Emily's sweet voice cooed as she led the way to a tiny room at an end of a hallway. I stepped into the plain room and glanced around. There was a simple bed, and dresser and a small closet. I was use to having a large room but this would do. After all the room was cute and I didn't have a lot of stuff.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I'm sure you weren't excited about having a teenage girl under your roof." I joked, making sure to use my manners. I felt bad that the young couple I'm sure a teenage girl wasn't on their list of things to get stuck with. I wonder how my parents convinced them.

"Trust us this is no big deal. You are no way in comparison to the trouble the boys put us through. We are very happy to have you." Sam laughed. Wait…what?

"Boys? I didn't know you had kids." I told them incredulously. Hell, I didn't even know they were married yet.

"Oh, we don't. You'll find out what we mean at dinner. Now we'll let you get set up and you can come out when you're done." Emily replied.

"Ok…" I dragged out confused. As they left chuckling at their inside joke. I grunted before attacking my overfilled suitcase.

I took time folding all my clothes, and organizing my little dresser. Although I had a feeling none of my clothes would suit the weather here, because if I recall my mom said it always rained here unlike my home in Texas.

Ok, that's another question, how did my father from Washington end up with my mother in Texas. I have no idea, but something tells me he had a reason to get so far away.

I looked at my white walls and felt disgusted. The one thing I hated more than anything was boring white. If I am staying here for a long time I'd better be allowed to paint them. I don't care if it's only off white, as long as it's not blank, empty, emotionless white. I growled at it before taking out the little things I had to decorate. You know pictures, posters, and what not.

After finishing that I took out my favorite blue bed sheets and set up my bed. But before I knew it I had nothing else to do and I would need to return to my hosts. I groaned, and sauntered out but not before tripping on the carpet and hitting my head on the wall. Lovely!

I entered the living room not paying attention as I rubbed my forehead and sat down on the couch grumbling. Stupid carpet and walls. Life would be much better without them. Why can't we have curtains as walls or like padded walls. What I wouldn't give to be in an insane asylum. Oooh I could bounce around on the walls and…

I was about to continue when someone coughed really loud right next to me. I looked up and jumped. I found myself surrounded by a bunch of identical men, all staring at me like I had 5 heads. I flushed.

"What!" I cried in annoyance. They all replied by laughing.

"Um, Nikki these are the boys. Well most of them anyway; Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, Brady, Jared and Collin." Emily pointed out and I shook their hands. They said there hellos but I noticed Emily whispering something to Sam.

"Uh, do you mind if I ask why you were all laughing?" I asked, just as Sam stormed out the door. I wonder what Emily said, he looked pretty peeved.

"Um, well… what do you expect? You walk in here mumbling about curtains and padded walls while ignoring us and just sitting, It was so funny how oblivious you were." Someone explained, who I think was Quail.

"I said that out loud?" I asked and laughed. Of course I embarrassed myself, no surprise there.

"Well I guess I get an award for best entrance." I laughed feeling at ease with the group.

"So, what's up? Why are you here?" I heard Brady ask bluntly as Sam returned a minute later with a bitter looking girl. And just as I was about to answer, Sam did.

"This is my cousin, her father felt she needed to be acquainted with our culture." He said but I felt like there was an underlying message. Especially with the way he said acquainted.

"And Leah, meet Nikki. You two should find you have a lot in common." He explained, before leaving us.

"Hey." I said curtly while trying to understand what he thought we had in common.

"Yo "Leah stated ignoring me and sitting down on the couch. Great, everyone's super friendly, I thought sarcastically. I solemnly sat down next to one of the boys and sighed. I glanced around the silent room, before realizing everyone's eyes were glued to the TV.

"Ugh, are you seriously watching the Yankees?" I exclaimed in horror as I stared at their game.

"You hate them too?" Leah asked surprised.

"Duh, die-hard Mets fan!" I boasted proudly and she smiled.

"I see this as a start to a beautiful friendship." Leah quoted and laughed.

"So Leah, what was Sam talking about?" I asked remembering the introduction.

"I have no clue, but I do know he was pissed when I wasn't here on time. So he must have something up his sleeve." She explained.

"Speaking of which, why isn't Paul here?" Leah asked the group who were attentively watching some game on the Tele.

"I don't know, maybe he's on a date." The guy named Embry said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"No, I think he blew off dinner to go to a party." Josh or was it jack argued, also not looking at us.

"Nobody's having a party today. I think he's sleeping. I mean he was running all day..." Jared trailed before he started shouting at the screen.

"Oh, that makes sense but he should still have to be here." Embry laughed in happiness as his player scored a run.

"Yeah, seriously he needs to get his lazy ass up. I had the same shift as him and I'm here." I heard Keith…no and Seth complain as they moved to a commercial.

I was thoroughly lost. Running? Were they on track? What about school or work? How old are these boys?

"Why were you running all day?" I cut into the conversation. They all looked at me with sudden realization, and then stared at each other before all shooting answers at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… What?" I asked.

"Uh, it's for our work." Seth answered but it sounded like he was asking.

"What kind of job?" I questioned more confused.

"We work with your cousin." Someone else answered. Is it just me or are these boys really weird. Just as I was about to ask another question another boy stormed in slamming the door.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up?" The new boy that was identical to the rest shouted angrily as he got in Sam's face. He began shaking and it was really weird.

"Calm down Paul." Sam said sternly, and I watched as this guy Paul immediately stopped shaking, but I swear I saw steam fly out his ears.

"I'm fine, now what do you want?" He said venom leaking from his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his chest.

"I brought you all here to meet my cousin, Nikki. She's going to be staying with us." He told him, and I couldn't help but feel like Sam was boss. Also I didn't hear Sam say 'for a little while' like I thought. In fact it sounded like I was never leaving the way he said it. Which kind of freaked me out.

"Whatever.": Paul grumbled as Sam led him over to me.

"Paul this is Nikki. Nikki this is Paul." Sam introduced us as I got up to shake hands.

"Hi Paul." I said nicely smiling widely as he just looked at me. Like I was stupid, or this was ridiculous and maybe even with hatred. He didn't shake my hand so I awkwardly put it down. I looked into Paul's eyes as his eyes scowled back at me. I glanced around the room to see if anybody else was noticing this weird situation. But surprisingly they all acted like this was normal.

I felt awkward, and he just turned and walked away ignoring me. No hello, goodbye, or even a second of acknowledging me. I had a felt stupid standing there.

"Uh…" I said stupidly.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a bitter asshole." Leah said before patting the spot next to her. I complied and sat down and stared at the TV. I wasn't watching the game though; I was too busy trying to figure out what the heck was going on around here.

**Well, this was just an introduction. But tell me you're thoughts anyway. I appreciate criticism and compliments.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. **

**A/N- I decided I don't care about BD, story goes as Originally Planned!!**

What is that constant beeping? It kind of sounds like an… Alarm clock.

I groaned, why is my alarm going off? I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I yawned and groggily made my way toward the kitchen. I am not awake until I've had my first cup of coffee. That is rule.

I found my way into the kitchen, half sleepwalking. Without noticing the table full of men I grabbed a cup and poured my coffee.

"Good morning sleepyhead. You better hurry up, you have school today." I heard Emily's voice tell me and after another sip I realized what was going on.

Yup my eyes fluttered awake with alertness. I quickly looked around at all the guys waiting to leave. My face redden realizing that I was standing in the kitchen wearing my way tank top and boy shorts in front of all these hot men.

My face flushed and I ran into my room, escaping embarrassment and rushing to get ready.

I didn't have time to do my hair. So I just ran a brush through it as I threw on my favorite jeans. Although to make my day even better they didn't fit. I guess they shrunk in the wash; they were a good inch too short.

I groaned and traded them for my favorite jean mini skirt and then threw on my favorite hoodie. It was too cold and wet to worry about a nice shirt. I glanced in the mirror at my tall body, and groaned. I was probably too tall for mini skirts, but at least it looked good.

I ran to the bathroom brushing my teeth and spraying my perfume before grabbing my purse and shoes and running back out to the living room.

"Are y'all coming?" I shouted as I found the front door and ran over to someone's car. Seconds later two of the boys I met yesterday were out of the house. They speedily hopped in the car and shrugging, I jumped in the back of the car and buckled up.

"I'm going to be late on my first day. " I grumbled, as I tried to remember what the guys' names were.

It isn't Paul, he was the crab. Neither Leah nor Seth. Um, maybe Brad or Evan? No, umm Justin or Josh… no. Something with a J…Jay? Jason? Jared. Ooo, that's it, wait no. That was the other guy.

"Hey if you need help finding stuff, just ask me or Quil." The driver said as we pulled into the parking lot.

Well now I know one name.

I noticed no one was outside. I guess the bell rang already. I stared up at the building, and read the name. I was expecting to see La Push high. I guess I was a little mad when I read it.

"Tribal School?" I cried aloud in distaste.

"Yeah, this is a tribe. And you are supposed to get in touch with your heritage." He said like it was obvious.

"I was expecting some old guy to tell me stories or something." I groaned and he just laughed. I scowled before moving toward the building. I turned around, to ask where I was going before I got lost.

"Uh, Jack? Where's the main office?" I asked, but he replied with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I questioned confused. I did not like being left out of something.

"My name's Jake. Don't worry I'll lead the way. Come on." He replied smiling wide, while walking towards the door.

It was kind of refreshing to see someone as naturally as happy this guy was. But I couldn't help be a little worried the guy would start skipping into rainbows that would be a site.

It wasn't easy for me to hide my surprise and confusion when we walked into a giant room with about a hundred desks, and a couple doors. It took me a second to realize that this would be the classroom. The only classroom. I grumbled quietly to myself, about cheap tiny schools.

Jake held the door for me as we strolled into the closet sized office in search of my schedule. I walked up to the desk and waited for the lady to notice me. She was old and probably deaf and unfortunately oblivious. I hoped this wouldn't take to long.

"Ahem" I coughed and the lady looked up. I smiled widely and introduced myself.

"Hello darling, what can I do for you?" She questioned me and I was surprised it wasn't obvious. I quickly explained I was new, and she gave me my schedule and pass.

"The school isn't really large enough for schedules, but this way you know when you have each class." Jake explained as we left the office.

I had nothing to say as a response so I shoved the paper in my bag and moved to the back of the room where everyone was just hanging out.

"What grade are you in?" He questioned me as he greeted his friends in the typical guy way. Head nods, back pats and strange hand shakes. Was it so horrible to just say HI?

"11th last time I checked." I told him, and he nodded.

"You're a junior? That's cool, so are we." He said as he pointed to most of the guys I had met yesterday. Well at least I wouldn't have to meet all new people.

They all talked about stuff I didn't understand for a good ten minutes. Eventually they started drifting towards the seats. It wasn't hard to realize that the bell would ring soon. I had no idea what I was doing, so I just followed Jake,

He led me towards the other end of the room with his friends and they all sat down simultaneously. It felt awkward how soldier like they were sometimes but it wasn't as bad as being unsure of where to sit. I randomly chose a desk and sat, hoping it wasn't anybody else's seat.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you." Quil told me as he sat in the desk to my left.

"Why not?" I asked confused. No one was sitting there, and there didn't seem to be assigned seats. What is wrong with my seat? Did it have a loose bolt?

"Trust me, move." He told me. Unsure of what to do, I didn't move.

"Ok, I'll just sit somewhere else." I said as I looked around the room for another seat.

"Don't listen to him, stay where you are." Jake told me. I looked at him, confused. Was this a joke?

"No, I agree stay right there." Jared seemed to say in a teasing voice. He was trying to keep from laughing.

Did they always pick on the new girl? I was becoming slightly frustrated with this…game.

"If you want to live, get up." Quil said seriously. I began to stand up, my frustration changed to worry.

"Ignore him; he's only saying that because Paul sits there. He can find another seat." Jake explained, and I felt a little guilty for stealing his seat, but I didn't want to move.

"Okay… he won't mind?" I asked making sure.

"Yeah he totally will. It'll be hilarious." Jared told me, and I felt myself gulp remembering my previous encounter with Paul. I really didn't want to make him mad.

"Paul. That's the pissy one, right?" I asked confirming my fears.

"Ha, that's saying it lightly." He joked as some girl came walking up towards us.

"Hey boys. How are you today?" I could tell just from the nasal voice, and the Barbie pink outfit, that she was one of those 'girls'. I noticed Jake and Jared look the other way and Quil mumble something about the bathroom before running away. Although Embry seemed totally normal towards the bird in front of us.

"Hey Nina." Embry said casually as she flipped her for him. She was smacking her gum, and I felt like tripping her.

"So have you seen Paul? I can't find him. I have to make sure he is still taking me to the party." She said while flirting with Embry. I felt like gagging at her fakeness.

"Uh, no sorry." He said and she of course pouted before walking away. I laughed at Embry's relieved expression, as the others returned.

"What was that?" I teased Embry.

"Uh, that is Nina. Sure she's hot, and good in bed, but she is so damn annoying." Embry joked.

"Is she Paul's girlfriend?" I asked confused. I was still having a hard time getting to know these guys, now I would have to remember girlfriends?

"She was but he broke up with her last night. I don't know why, he's not talking to anyone. "He explained. I didn't know how to respond, but I did remember hearing the word, Party.

"Ooo, hey whose party is this? Can I go?" I questioned the group of boys surrounding me. I love parties, everything from the guys to the dancing.

"Uh, yeah. Everyone goes. I think some senior is hosting, not sure. It doesn't really matter." Embry told me just as the teacher walked in the door. I wasn't paying attention, but I suddenly had a shadow covering me.

I looked up and found myself staring into Paul's eyes. I smiled at his stern features. Unfortunately that seemed to make him very mad, he was almost shaking. But instead of him killing me, he just glared, and sat in the seat in front of me.

I let out a breath; I hadn't realized I had been holding. The teacher started class, and but the whole time I spent trying to figure Paul out.

He was sexy but so mysterious. Was he always like this? Or just recently grumpy? He kind of reminds me of those Bad boys, TV shows have. The quiet, good looking guy that hangs out in dark alleys. It was strange; I had never met anyone so interesting. Not to mention adding the strange things I've noticed about the boys.

That brought me back to my thoughts from yesterday. I couldn't ignore all the odd things about Sam's boys. They are all so tall, and warm. Every one of them feels like they have a fever. Yet none of them care. Also, the job thing. I couldn't understand that, what were they talking about?

**Well that's chapter 2, I have chp 3 already written but I'm not updating unless I get some reviews!! I love reviews, ... make me happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

My thoughts were interrupted for lunch. I hadn't realized I was daydreaming for so long. It was a loud bell and I probably jumped about a foot. I wasn't positive but I thought I heard Paul snicker. Although that was probably unlikely.

I quickly followed everyone to lunch. It had become a habit of mine to skip lunch, but lately I've been so hungry. Plus I had never been one of the girls that could eat in front of guys, and yet today I would be packing away right in front of the entire school.

I ordered a huge lunch, hoping it would be enough. I'm sure every person in the room that hadn't been staring at me because I was the new girl was staring at me now. I quickly moved over to the table with the guys

Just as I was about to bite into my pizza it was yanked out from in front of me. I was pissed. You do not steal food from a hungry chick. I growled and looked up so see my pizza on Embry's tray.

"Give it back!" I snarled.

"Ooo, cranky. There's no way you would be able to finish it anyway." He teased. I growled before yanking it back and stuffing most of it into my mouth. It took mere seconds for the entire slice to disappear.

"Damn girl." He said surprised. The whole table had watched the scene and was staring wide eyed.

"You're almost as bad as Leah." Jared stated in awe. He received a whack in the head by a small girl for that comment. I laughed.

"Me, look at you're plates. They look like family style buffets." I compared, and defended myself.

"That's different, we are growing boys. Besides we can burn it off in seconds." Quil explained joining the conversation. What an exaggeration, growing…yeah right!

"First off, there is no way any of you are still 'growing' and second can you exaggerate any more, seconds be real." I argued and some girl I didn't know 'pounded' me. I wasn't sure who she was, but I was guessing she was dating Brady.

I laughed happily, but all thought stopped when I heard a distinct sound from someone I didn't know.

"Oh my gosh, whoever you are I love you." I told the small girl to Jared's right, the same girl that had smacked him before.

She had said one of my favorite phrases…'BURN!' I chuckled quietly and she just hid from the attention.

"Hey I'm Nikki." I told her as stretch obnoxiously across the table and shook her hand. The small girl blushed and said her name was Kim.

"Kim, you just made my day. Here I was worrying no one was cool." I teased the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I don't know how I got stuck with all these knuckle heads, but I blame Jared." She said quietly. I chuckled at her joke.

Kim seemed shy, but it seemed that underneath she was actually really cool. A little afraid to be loud, or under a spotlight but yet still witty. I wondered how she handled hanging out with Jared when he obviously draws attention.

I watched the couple together and noticed Jared ignored her comments, and instead kissed her lightly. It was cute, pure adoration glowing in each of their eyes. It was very cliché, but I hoped that they lasted. Even as an innocent, uninformed, third person bystander I could tell they completed each other.

While we had been talking, I hadn't noticed Quil steal my cookie. I looked at my tray, and it was gone. I growled and looked around my table until I saw a large cookie being eaten by him. I scowled and before he had time to react I yanked it from his mouth. What was with guys and stealing my food?

"My cookie." I stated and took a bite out of it. He had only taken one bite, and I really didn't care about germs. I chewed the food, and then stuck out my tongue.

"You know for someone so pretty, you're a real biotch." Quil joked, and I smiled widely and took another bite.

"Thank you, I try my best." I said acting proud while he pretended to be sad for a second.

As the bell rang I followed the guys to the gym. I groaned in distaste for the class. I hated gym. I was a slow runner, and I had terrible aim. I followed the girls into the locker room. I realized I had nothing to change into.

Well at least I wouldn't have to play, or so I wished until someone interrupted my happy dance.

"Hey Nikki." Kim called. I looked up at girl and she motioned me over to her.

"Here, wear this. You can use my spare today. The coach will give you your uniform on Friday. He's too lazy to get it today." She said as she handed me something out of her locker.

I looked at the short girl, and compared her to me. She was short, but thankfully not very thin. They probably wouldn't fit, not to mention I didn't have a sports bra with me. I thanked her anyway, and hoped I was having a 'skinny day'.

I stared at the tank top, with the faded words and started stripping. The shirt was small, and barely reached the top of my pants. It was a little tight, and I hoped the shorts would be better. I took off my skirt and pulled up my shorts, they were tiny. They looked more like underwear on me than shorts.

I cursed my tall body, and hoped that no one would stare.

I walked back into the gym, everyone was lining up against the walls, and I quickly shoved myself in front Quil and Jake. I figured it would be alphabetical, and I remembered from class that there last names were Ateara and Black. Unfortunately that left me as first in line.

I waited patiently as a rather short heavy man walked over to us with a clipboard in hand. I assumed he was the PE coach, but it was hard for me to reason who would hire him as one. He walked up the line without looking and started roll.

"Mr. Ateara?" He bellowed, and I gulped before speaking.

"Uh, excuse me? I'm new, Ms. Abeya…" I trailed off as he looked up. He stared at me, eyes roaming, it disgusted me. He smiled at me, and I tried to hold back a shudder.

"Oh right, I must have forgotten." He said as continued. I sighed and looked to Quil. He gave me a pity look.

"So, what are we suppose to do? " I questioned the tall boy feeling lost once again, and self consciously pulling on my shirt. He laughed as he wrapped his large arm around my shoulders.

"Well, Ms. Abeya, most people play soccer, but the coach doesn't care. The girls tend to stick to the bleachers, and watch my awesome skills." He bragged flexing a muscle, as he led me over to where the other guys were.

Quil was amusing, to say the least. He seemed cocky, but yet he never actually flirted. He acted like he was a lady's man, but he just never gave any of the girls one glance. I couldn't figure it out, but it was nice to be around. I could have fun flirting and not actually have to worry about him trying to get in my pants. I was sure he would end up being my best friend here.

"Uh, well then if you don't mind…" I said as I looked over at the bleachers. Everyone seemed to have joined our conversation so when I said this to Quil everyone looked too.

"What! Come on you have to play." Embry cried excitably, everyone's stared at me waiting for me to give in. I really didn't want to, but I gave in anyway.

"Fine, but go easy. I'm not very coordinated." I insisted. He smiled triumphantly. Quil and some other guy stood ready, across from each other. I soon realized they were captains, and they would start creating the best teams. I was going to be picked last. I groaned and leaned on Embry, who didn't seem to mind as he wrapped an arm over me in a friendly hug.

Embry was cool guy. I liked him; he seemed to understand everyone and was very easy to hang out with. A lot of the time he was quiet, but he also seemed to have a very carefree playful side. He was the dirty mind of the group, and where as Quil acted like the player, Embry was in fact the busy boy. But I didn't mind, I was very comfortable with him, just as I was with Quil.

"Jake." Quil called, as he started picking teams.

I groaned and closed my eyes as I heard Seth, Brady, Jared and Paul's names called. I don't think they even took a second to look over the group. They already knew who was going to be on which teams and I just had to sit back and wait to see if the nerdy boy picking his nose behind me would be called first.

"Embry." The other guy called, and I looked up as my buddy left me. He whispered sorry as he ran over to the other team.

I instantly felt cold and alone. I might have meant that figuratively in Texas but here in no sun Washington, without Embry at my side the tank top left me freezing. I withheld my shivers, trying to seem less girly. I knew it wasn't working, and gave up.

I groaned and looked around me to see there were still a lot of people. I sat down against the wall rubbing my arms in attempt to warm up. I couldn't wait to start running, that would warm me up.

I waited as the names Collin, Reid, Josh, Jeremy, Brian, Kevin, Cody, Zane, Justin, Zack and Kyle were called. I watched nervously as only two more boys stood beside me. I got up knowing I would have to in a second anyway.

I hated that I would be the only girl, and my team wasn't much happier about it. I played with my fingers nervously as I looked at the captains faces.

"Hot chick." The one guy called. I looked up, surprised, and a bit angry.

"I have a name!" I growled. He laughed. I grumbled curses as I walked over to his team. I was happy I wasn't called last, but looking at the teams, I knew I would get hurt.

"Hey Nikki." Embry called, and I was glad to see he was on my team.

"Hey, Em." I called as I wondered over to his side. Instantly leaning against him, hoping to warm up. Embry chuckled understanding my problem and held me close. I snuggled happily into his heated chest, and my Goosebumps slowly began to fade.

I thought I heard someone growl, but it didn't make sense. I mean, who growls?

I glanced at the faces on my team. They either looked mad I was here or they were staring at me. I decided to be flattered instead of angry, must be their lucky day.

"Don't mind Jordan." Embry mumbled to me as the teams moved to their own sides. I knew he was talking about the comment, but I didn't respond. Instead I looked around my team trying to remember who was who.

I had Jordan, Seth, Jared, Embry, Collin, Jeremy, Kevin, Zane, Zack and Robbie all on my team. I already knew where most the guys would be positioned. Seth, Jared, Embry and Collin would be forwards. Zane, Jeremy and I would be half backs. Zack, Robbie and Kevin would play defense and Jordan would take goalie. It would just be a matter of who would have which sides.

Our team came to a huddle, and just as I suspected I would be halfback.

"Hot chick, do you want left field or right?" Zane asked as Jeremy took center.

"Left." I chose knowing that it would be easier since I am a lefty.

"And the names Nikki." I called remembering he called me hot chick. What is that my new nickname?

"Whatever you say hot chick." He teased as I ran to the other side. I kept a mantra going in my head, not to get mad. I didn't know why but lately I've been having a hard time with my temper, so saying 'Murder is a crime' to myself helped a little.

The game began, and the teams went wild. I surprised myself with being able to keep up. It was quite strange actually, but I was glad.

In the beginning the guys avoided giving me the ball, but towards the middle, I stole the ball from Justin, and was able to get a goal. I was so excited that I began to play harder, and run faster. It didn't take the guys on my team long to get over stereotypes and include me.

Embry even gave me a high five after the goal. I smiled widely that he wasn't pig-headed. I was doing better than half of the guys on my team and not one of them congratulated me.

The game continued, mostly neck and neck but in the end it seemed the other team would win. I didn't mind because I had the most fun in a gym class ever, that was until the trip to the nurse's office.

I had been running across from Zane, in case he needed to pass, when Paul stole the ball. He zigzagged around Zane, but right next to me. I stole the ball right out in front of him and ran towards the goal.

I wasn't sure how he caught up to me, but he did. He blocked me from passing anywhere and I couldn't shoot yet. I just kept running and avoiding his attempts to steal it back. The seconds felt like hours, and sweat dribbled down my face. I remembered an old trick I learned from my cousin and tricked Paul and escaped.

Unfortunately that angered him. He came up from behind me and shoved me to the ground and stole the ball.

I fell to the floor so fast I couldn't catch myself. I cried out in pain, as blood flowed from my nose. Everyone stopped and watched.

"You asshole!" I yelled at his back. He realized what happened and turned around and stared.

"What the fuck was that for?" I complained as Quil helped me up. Paul's eyes were wide, and his face changed to angry.

"Stay away from me." He said low and menacing before he stormed away from the now silent room. I stared at his back, lost.

What had I done? It was an innocent game and his team was winning.

"Fine!" I cried angrily even though he wasn't listening and almost gone. I noticed everyone looking back and forth for an explanation but I just walked towards the other door, with Quil leading me. We quickly moved down the halls, trying not to get blood on the floor.

The nurse was nice; she gave me an icepack and a ton of tissues. She allowed Quil to stay with me until I was ready to go back to class. We sat there silently for a good 30 minutes.

I had my head tilted back, but I was deep in thought and desperate to ask the obvious question.

"What did I do to Paul?" I questioned Quil hoping he would explain his friend's issue.

"You don't know?" He asked surprised.

"Should I?" I responded confused. Was it obvious?

"Well no. But no one else knew what happened so I figured maybe you knew. I thought something may have happened before gym." He explained in thought. That would make sense if I had ever talked to Paul. I kept quiet, knowing he wasn't finished talking.

"It's really strange, you know? I mean I know Paul has a temper, and he is extremely competitive….but he would never hurt a girl like that." He stated again, more confused.

The blood slowed to a stop eventually and we were able to leave the nurse's office. Just as we left the office Quil made me laugh.

"I thought you sucked at sports?" He teased, and I laughed.

"I do." I smiled widely, but couldn't help but wonder myself.

* * *

**What is up with Paul? Why would he hurt Nikki? And what is up with Nikki, she is changing… but why?**

**I have the next chapter ready for you. You know the game, review and I update faster. D**


End file.
